


OS OrelxGringe — FCKNYE.

by plume_94



Category: Les Casseurs Flowters (Band)
Genre: Festival, M/M, nouvel an, surprise
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:40:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23811724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plume_94/pseuds/plume_94
Summary: Orel a un peu trop bu le 31. Et quelqu'un lui manque, après son passage lors du festival FCKNYE à Lyon.
Relationships: Orel/Gringe - Relationship





	1. Chapter 1

« Orel ? Orel ! Attend, ça te dit ou pas...?! »

Aurélien tourna les talons, sans même prendre le temps de répondre à son producteur et ami Ablaye qui lui demandait si il était chaud pour remonter sur scène plus tard dans la soirée, en compagnie des autres artistes présents sur le festival. Apparemment, les artistes prévus pour la fin de soirée (ou plutôt début de nuit, vu l'heure déjà avancée dans la nouvelle année) avaient un empêchement et c'était donc à eux de les remplacer pour combler le vide qu'ils laissaient par leurs absences dans la programmation. _Foutu brouillard_. Il était en train d'écouter d'une oreille distraite Ablaye lui expliquer ce que le _patron_ des lieux lui avait dit, alors qu'il échangeait des sms avec Gringe, lorsqu'il s'était aperçu que ce dernier l'appelait en FaceTime.

« Allooooo ?? » dit-il d'un air joyeux alors qu'un large sourire s'inscrivait sur ses lèvres, quand il appuya sur l'icône pour recevoir l'appel du plus âgé.

L'écran bugua un instant, avant que le visage du basané ne se stabilise devant ses yeux pétillants de joie de le voir enfin. Son cœur sauta dans sa cage thoracique en voyant le doux sourire que lui adressait l'homme qui était toujours à ses yeux son meilleur ami et Aurélien resta fasciné par sa beauté, son visage illuminé par l'écran de son propre téléphone un vrai halo à travers l'obscurité qui l'entourait.

« Salut, Orel... le salua Guillaume en le couvant littéralement des yeux. Com-

— Bonne année, Gringe !!

— Oui, oui, c'est vrai, dit Guillaume dans un rire clair et Aurélien s'adossa au mur du couloir menant à sa loge, alors qu'il sentit sa tête tourner subitement. Bonne année, Orel... Alors ce festival ? Comment ça se passe ?

— Ça va... répondit le plus jeune avant de se passer une main devant les yeux, comme pour se réveiller. Nan, c'est vachement cool...! Il y a une ambiance de malade ! Puis y a Vladimir, Vald et Suikon... Donc c'est encore plus le feu... continua-t-il avant d'être pris d'un petit hoquet. Et puis, on va sûrement remonter sur scène plus tard...

— T'es déjà fatigué, Orel ? lui demanda Guillaume d'un air soupçonneux et Aurélien lui lança un regard étonné à travers l'écran de son portable.

—...Fatigué ?

— Ben ouais, je te vois bailler et te retenir de fermer les yeux depuis toute à l'heure... expliqua Guillaume en haussant les sourcils.

— Non, non, je suis pas fatigué... On a juste un peu bu avec les autres... C'est cool... Mais j'aimerai bien que tu sois là... » avoua le plus jeune en rougissant faiblement.

Aurélien lança un petit regard coupable au plus âgé et il le vit lui lancer un sourire attendri qui le fit rougir encore plus.

« Tu... Pourquoi ça tourne autour de toi... ?

— C'est parce que tu as trop bu ça, Orel, se moqua gentiment Guillaume et il lui adressa une moue boudeuse, lui faisant ainsi comprendre que ça ne le faisait pas rire. Je rigole... En fait, j'ai une surprise pour toi...

— Une surprise ?? répéta le plus jeune en écarquillant les yeux, impatient de savoir de quoi il s'agissait. C'est quoi ?

— Si je te le dis, ce sera plus une surprise, hein ? rit doucement Guillaume de l'autre côté de l'écran. Tu vas avec les autres, Orel ? Je te promets que tu le sauras bientôt ce que c'est ma surprise. »

Guillaume lui fit un clin d'œil et il hocha la tête, alors que son cerveau marchait à mille à l'heure pour essayer de trouver ce que le plus vieux avait pu organiser pour lui faire une surprise. _Il allait quand même pas..._ Il n'eut même pas le temps de lui dire au revoir que le plus âgé avait déjà raccroché, après lui avoir décoché un dernier sourire attendri qui lui réchauffa instantanément le cœur.

***

« Qui est-ce qui a fait boire mon petit copain ? » demanda le basané d'un ton faussement fâché lorsqu'il entra dans les loges près d'une demie-heure plus tard et Aurélien sursauta sur le canapé en entendant sa voix chaude retentir dans la petite pièce alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas.

Il se tourna vers la porte et le fixa du regard, complètement figé sur place, avant que son cerveau ne daigne se remettre en marche et assimiler que c'était bien Guillaume qui venait de rentrer dans la loge et qui se tenait à quelques mètres à peine de lui. Il se mit à rougir violemment, fortement embarrassé, en l'entendant l'appeler ainsi pour la première fois depuis qu'ils s'étaient mis ensemble un mois plus tôt, avant de se rendre compte qu'il aimait bien comment ce mot sonnait dans la bouche du plus âgé. _Son copain_.

« Gringe...? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Skread d'un air surpris, ne semblant visiblement pas au courant de sa venue, et ne tiquant même pas sur comment Guillaume l'avait appelé.

— Surprise...! répondit Guillaume d'un air triomphant avant de se tourner vers Aurélien qui n'avait toujours pas ouvert la bouche ou fait le moindre geste depuis qu'il était entré dans la loge. Orel...? »

Le plus jeune sentit un large sourire s'inscrire sur ses lèvres lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent et se leva précipitamment pour se jeter dans les bras du plus âgé. Il lui sauta au cou, une joie immense l'envahissant tout à coup, et bientôt il sentit deux bras puissants l'entourer de manière protectrice. Il plongea son visage dans le creux du cou du basané, venant respirer son odeur qui lui avait tellement manqué bien que cela ne faisait même pas 48h qu'ils étaient séparés et il le serra fort contre lui alors que son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine tellement il était heureux.

« C'est toi la surprise... dit-il dans un murmure, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Je voulais pas me faire de fausses idées pour pas être déçu si jamais c'était pas ça...

— Oui, c'est moi bébé chat... lui répondit Guillaume en caressant tendrement son dos par-dessus son tee-shirt et il le sentit sourire contre ses cheveux, avant que Guillaume ne le pousse à se redresser contre lui. T'es si content que ça de me voir ? Ton cœur bat si vite... »

Aurélien plongea son regard dans celui, clair et infiniment tendre, du plus âgé et hocha doucement la tête. Ils étaient chacun perdus dans la contemplation de l'autre lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un se racler la gorge dans son dos, le faisant aussitôt revenir sur terre. Il se retourna et croisa le regard déconcerté d'Ablaye qui semblait leur demander ce qu'il était en train de se passer.

« Vous nous expliquez ?

— Expliquer quoi ? rit Guillaume en l'attirant à lui, passant un bras sur ses épaules et en profitant pour ébouriffer ses cheveux déjà bien emmêlés. Orel et moi on a compris que c'était un peu plus que de l'amitié entre nous. C'est tout.

— C'est tout ? Et vous comptiez nous l'annoncer quand ?

— Aujourd'hui par exemple ? C'est pas mal le premier jour de l'année, tu crois pas ? rigola Guillaume avant de faire un clin d'œil à Ablaye. Et puis tu sais... ça fait qu'un mois qu'on est ensemble. C'est tout frais encore... »

En disant cela, Guillaume se tourna vers lui et il tourna la tête pour lui permettre de croiser son regard. Celui du plus âgé était infiniment tendre et Aurélien ressentit une douce chaleur l'envahir en se sentant ainsi couvé du regard. _C'était une sensation bien agréable_.

« Et personne ne l'a fait boire, hein... dit soudain Vald qui était resté silencieux depuis le début de la scène, semblant alors percuter ses mots. Orel est assez grand pour décider de boire sans qu'on le force à quoique ce soit, quand même...

— Mmh... « Grand »... murmura Guillaume sans le lâcher du regard, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Bien sûr que non qu'il est pas assez _grand_... C'est encore un tout petit chaton, Orel. »

Aurélien sentit ses joues le chauffer en entendant Guillaume l'appeler chaton devant leurs amis et il entendit Vald se marrer à quelques mètres de lui.

« Qu'est-ce que t'es niais, mec. Pas sûr que tu l'aurais trouvé mignon avec le chapeau immonde qu'il avait sur la tête tout à l'heure. »

Aurélien rougit en pensant au couvre-chef qu'il avait porté sur scène le soir-même et il entendit ses amis pouffer de rire pour certains et soupirer pour d'autres en voyant à quel point Guillaume semblait absorbé par lui.

« Raah, c'est pas possible... râla Ablaye. Vous avez intérêt à tout m'expliquer...!

— Mais tu vois pas que ça sert à rien de leur parler, rit Vald. Ils sont dans une autre dimension là. Viens Suikon, on va sur la scène.

— Ouais, t'as raison. On va mettre un peu d'ambiance pour cette fin de soirée !

— Je viens avec vous, dit à son tour Skread. Ramène-toi, Ablaye. Laisse-leur un peu d'intimité... »

Aurélien crut entendre un semblant de sourire dans la façon qu'avait eu Mathieu de dire cette dernière phrase et quelques secondes à peine plus tard, il entendit la porte de la loge claquer derrière leurs amis.


	2. 🍋.

Aurélien déglutit en voyant le regard du plus âgé s'assombrir légèrement et ses yeux se poser sur ses lèvres entrouvertes laissant passer sa respiration.

« T-Toi aussi tu le trouves moche mon chapeau ? demanda Aurélien en pensant au fait qu'il avait toujours ce dernier sur la tête lorsqu'il avait répondu à son appel en FaceTime.

— Complètement, lui dit en souriant Guillaume. Sa laideur fait outrage à ta beauté, petit trésor.

— T-trésor...? » bégaya Aurélien en rougissant violemment.

L'instant d'après, il sentit Guillaume poser une de ses mains sur sa joue pour la caresser doucement et ce dernier n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour venir l'embrasser passionnément.

« Putain... marmonna Guillaume contre ses lèvres en se reculant légèrement avant de mieux revenir l'embrasser une seconde plus tard. Comme ça m'avait manqué... De t'embrasser, bébé... T'as pas idée, putain. »

Aurélien poussa un petit gémissement surpris contre les lèvres de son amant avant de mordre sa lèvre inférieure furieusement en le sentant descendre ces dernières dans le creux de son cou.

« Ah, putain... Gringe...

— J'ai envie de toi, bébé... Toujours, toujours, j'ai envie de toi... marmonna le basané alors qu'il mordait avec délicatesse la peau de son cou, comme s'il essayait de réfréner ses pulsions animales.

— Moi aussi... balbutia le plus jeune en agrippant fortement les mèches brunes de son amant. Depuis la dernière fois, j'attends que ça... B-Baise moi... »

Guillaume releva le visage et lui lança un coup d'œil surpris à son choix de vocabulaire cru. Aurélien sentit ses joues le chauffer alors et baissa la tête avant de relever le visage pour lui lancer un petit regard hésitant.

« F-Fais moi l'amour...? S'il-te-plaît ? »

Le plus âgé partit alors dans un grand éclat de rire et avant qu'il ne puisse lui demander pourquoi il riait ainsi, les lèvres de ce dernier étaient de nouveau sur les siennes.

« Putain, bébé... T'es complètement fait... Viens-là. »

Aurélien le sentit l'attirer à lui en posant ses mains sur ses fesses et il rougit à travers le baiser. Les mains, baladeuses, du plus âgé se dirigèrent vers sa braguette et il le sentit faire glisser celle-ci avant qu'il ne sente sa main s'engouffrer dans son caleçon. Il poussa un gémissement surpris au contact et, alors que Guillaume commençait lentement à le branler sans jamais lui enlever son caleçon, tandis qu'il se défaisait de son pantalon, il dirigea à son tour machinalement ses mains vers celui du plus vieux.

« G-Guillaume... A-Attend... gémit-il contre sa bouche et il sentit le plus vieux accélérer les mouvements de ses doigts sur son membre. L-La porte...

— Te préoccupes pas d'ça, bébé. » lui répondit Guillaume et il sentit presque aussitôt son appréhension d'être pris sur le fait s'envoler.

Il tâtonna alors à l'aveuglette pour trouver la braguette du jeans de son amant et, comme ce dernier un peu plus tôt, il descendit celle-ci pour pouvoir empoigner le membre de son amant et le masturber en coordination avec les mouvements rapides du plus vieux sur son membre.

« Putain... Orel... grogna Guillaume presque aussitôt au contact de ses doigts et de son membre, avant de quitter ses lèvres pour plonger son visage dans son cou. Tu sais... Tellement y faire... Trop... Doué...

— Guillaume... murmura Aurélien dans un petit gémissement licencieux, se sentant complètement emporté par son désir pour le plus âgé. P-Prend-moi, s'il-te-plaît... J'en peux plus...

— Tout ce que tu veux. Tout ce que tu veux, bébé... Viens-là, viens... »

Aurélien s'exécuta et entoura le cou du basané de ses bras pour s'accrocher à lui et lui sauta dans les bras. Guillaume, quant à lui, l'aida en passant ses bras sous ses cuisses pour le porter et Aurélien embrassa avec passion les lèvres qui se présentaient à lui. _Cela faisait à peine 48h qu'il l'avait quitté et déjà il était en manque_. À croire que Guillaume avait cet effet là sur lui.

« Putain... T'es insatiable, bébé... marmonna Guillaume avant que le plus jeune ne glisse sa langue dans sa bouche, le surprenant un instant. Et j'adore ça... »

Aurélien sentit Guillaume faire quelques pas hésitants en avant, toujours en le portant, et bientôt son dos rencontra le mur derrière lui. Il sentait son érection à présent douloureuse rencontrer par intervalles sa jumelle et il poussa un grognement de frustration.

« Guillaume... S'il-te-plaît... J'ai besoin... Besoin de te sentir en moi...

— J'ai compris, Orel. Sois patient un peu, rit doucement Guillaume dans le creux de son oreille et il secoua la tête en resserrant sa prise sur les épaules de son amant.

— Non... S'il-te-plaît, vas-y... Sinon, je vais... »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase et rejeta violemment la tête en arrière pour laisser passer un long gémissement de plaisir en sentant Guillaume le pénétrer tout à coup, sans même prendre le temps de le prévenir. Il eut l'impression que tout l'air encore présent un instant plus tôt dans ses poumons avait disparu en un claquement de doigt et il tira sur les cheveux de son amant pour tenter de se raccrocher à quelque chose de réel alors qu'une pluie d'étoiles s'abattait dans son esprit, emportant toute pensée avec elle. 

« Guillaume... Putain, encore... »

Son amant ne lui laissa pas le temps de le supplier une deuxième fois qu'il le sentit déjà se retirer de lui, seulement pour s'enfoncer plus profond encore. Le cri qu'il poussa alors d'une voix éraillée par le plaisir, le désir et la passion sembla trouver un écho chez le plus vieux car celui-ci revint à la charge avec toujours plus de fougue, provoquant en lui une vague de plaisir et d'émotions sans nom. Il vint dans un cri licencieux en rejetant sa tête en arrière, se cognant par la même occasion au mur dans son dos, et sentit son amant venir une seconde à peine plus tard à son tour alors qu'il le sentait dans un état un peu second enfouir son visage dans son cou pour s'empêcher de pousser un gémissement obscène. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Guillaume le portant toujours malgré qu'il sente qu'il commençait à faiblir et à trembler légèrement, avant qu'il décide de le soulager.

« C'est bon... Tu peux me reposer maintenant... » souffla-t-il à travers sa respiration saccadée et Guillaume hocha la tête en silence avant de l'aider à reposer pieds par terre après s'être retiré de lui.

Aurélien tituba un instant, ses jambes le lâchant alors sous son poids, son cerveau pas encore tout à fait remis de leur petite activité, et Guillaume l'attira à lui tendrement pour l'empêcher de tomber par terre.

« Il y en a un qui a fait du sport, hein...? chuchota Aurélien dans un petit sourire en entourant la taille du plus âgé de ses bras pour le serrer tout contre lui. Ça a porté ses fruits on dirait...

— T'es con, rit Guillaume en posant une main sur ses cheveux alors qu'il fermait les yeux, le visage blotti contre son torse. Une minute de plus et je tenais plus, en réalité... Heureusement que tu tiens pas longtemps, hein ?

— Hé... marmonna Aurélien contre sa peau et il entendit le rire clair de Guillaume retentir près de son oreille.

— Je rigole, bébé chat. Tu es parfait, tu le sais ça, hein ? » le rassura Guillaume en le forçant à relever le visage pour le regarder.

Aurélien sentit le plus vieux poser sa main sur sa joue pour la caresser un instant et il tourna légèrement le visage pour déposer un petit baiser sur sa paume, fermant alors les yeux. Lorsqu'il croisa son regard en les rouvrant à nouveau, son cœur fit une embardée dans sa poitrine en voyant le regard infiniment tendre que le basané lui adressait et Aurélien lui décocha un petit sourire fatigué.

« T'endors pas, Orel... Tu dois rejoindre les autres maintenant.

— Mmh... » marmonna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, déjà prêt à se blottir contre sa chaleur à nouveau.

C'est alors qu'ils entendirent la porte de la loge s'ouvrir et qu'ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers cette dernière, paniqués.

« Les gars, bougez-vous, faut qu'o-

— Non !! » crièrent-ils en cœur.

 _Trop tard_. Ablaye se tenait devant eux, le visage décomposé et la bouche grande ouverte.

« Euh, c'est... C'est pas ce que tu crois... » commença Guillaume tandis qu'Aurélien sentait ses joues se mettre à le chauffer douloureusement, alors qu'il devait probablement être rouge brique de gêne.

Ablaye ouvrit et referma la bouche plusieurs fois avant qu'Aurélien ne le voit froncer les sourcils de colère :

« Putain de bordel de merde !! Espèces de blancs de mes deux !! Vous savez pas fermer une putain de porte ?!

— Dé-Désolé... balbutia Aurélien en se rapprochant de Guillaume, bien trop embarrassé pour pouvoir répondre quoique ce soit d'autre.

— Pas ce que je crois ?! Mais Orel est complètement à poil, espèce de débile !! gueula Ablaye en s'adressant à Guillaume, semblant essayer d'éviter tout contact visuel avec le plus jeune. Et toi là, rhabille-toi, bordel !! Cette image me hantera jusqu'à la fin de ma vie, merde ! Vous pouvez être fiers de vous. Orel, tu t'habilles, on t'attend sur la scène. Et déconnez pas, hein. »

Sur ces mots, le producteur tourna les talons et sortit de la loge en claquant la porte. Les deux hommes sursautèrent et Aurélien se blottit un peu plus contre le plus âgé.

« On a vraiment déconné cette fois, hein ? dit-il dans une petite voix en relevant timidement le visage pour croiser le regard de Guillaume. Tu crois qu'on l'a traumatisé...?

— T'en fais pas, il arrivera à vivre avec, rit Guillaume et Aurélien lui lança un regard hésitant.

— Mais il avait vraiment l'air en colère...

— Mais non, bébé... Ça lui passera. T'inquiète pas... »

Guillaume l'embrassa alors et Aurélien posa ses mains sur le torse de son amant, par-dessus son tee-shirt.

« Il faut s'habiller maintenant... souffla-t-il contre les lèvres du plus vieux. Sinon Ablaye va vraiment nous défoncer cette fois.

— Mmm, encore un peu, Orel... marmonna Guillaume en lui dérobant un autre baiser et Aurélien rit doucement, avant de diriger ses mains vers son pantalon tombant sur ses cuisses pour le rhabiller.

— Allez, Guillaume... Je vais me faire tuer...

— D'accord, d'accord... »

Aurélien remonta la braguette de Guillaume avant de se tourner pour chercher ses vêtements à même le sol, pour s'habiller à son tour. Il s'habilla en vitesse et lorsqu'il se retourna vers le basané, il le vit se reboutonner le pantalon tout en l'observant d'un air attendri. Ce dernier s'avança alors vers lui pour lui dérober un énième et dernier baiser et il le sentit passer une main affectueuse dans ses cheveux en pagaille.

« Faudrait pas que tu sois pas présentable par ma faute, hein...

— Tu ne viens pas avec moi ? demanda Aurélien, un petit regard timide sur le visage.

— Je pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée... Si les gens me voient... Ils vont s'imaginer des trucs...

— Mais...

— Allez, Orel. Faut être raisonnable. Mais je t'attends là. Et on finit la nuit ensemble, je te le promets.

— T'as promis. »

Aurélien sourit à Guillaume, espérant qu'il ne lui mente pas et qu'il soit toujours là quand il reviendrait dans la loge, et Guillaume hocha la tête alors que sa main descendait sur son visage pour caresser sa joue droite de son pouce.

« J'ai promis.

— Je reviens vite alors. »

Et juste comme ça, il plaqua un dernier baiser sur les lèvres du basané avant de s'enfuir hors de la loge, sous le regard bienveillant et transi d'amour du plus vieux. _Il était vraiment... carrément... complètement... tombé fou amoureux de ce connard de Gringe._


End file.
